1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bale shredders and more specifically it relates to a biomass shredder system for efficiently providing a consistent flow of fuel to a furnace or feed application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Producing bio-fuel and other natural products from natural living and recently living biological material, such as but not limited to straw is generally becoming common because of the high demand for fuel and energy. To utilize straw for fuel the straw must generally be shredded from a bale so the straw can be more easily burned. Bale shredders have been widely used over the years. Bale shredders generally feed a bale into a plurality of cutting or shredding devices wherein the bale is ground up.
Generally bale shredders are designed wherein the straw bales are continually fed into the bale shredders. Generally bale shredders do not regulate the flow of straw that enters the bale shredder. Not regulating the flow of bales into the bale shredder can cause an irregularity in the burning of the furnace and subsequently the efficiency of the furnace. Since the bale shredders generally do not include any type of regulation device, the bale shredders may also become too full and thus bog down again causing an irregular and inefficient furnace.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a consistent flow of fuel to a furnace or feed application. Bale shredders do not generally include a means for regulating the flow of bales into the bale shredder. This may cause an irregular and inefficient burning furnace.
In these respects, the biomass shredder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a consistent flow of fuel to a furnace or feed application.